myth_of_somafandomcom-20200214-history
All about Crafting
< Skills In Myth of Soma you find materials dropped from the monsters that you kill, these can be crafted into all kinds of items. Each type of item is crafted at a specific location with different recipes for each item. How to Make Items In order to create an item, you’ll need raw materials. Once you are sure you’ve gathered all the needed materials for the item you want to craft, you can use the devices located in Thousand Years Town (also in the Guild Village, for the members of the guild that owns it): For TYT: Weapons / Armours Device: Forge: Near the Blacksmith, Coords 340, 92. Clothes Device: Loom: Near the Blacksmith, Coords 320, 95. Accessories Device: Anvil: Near the Accessory vendor, Coords 240, 80. Potions Device: Potion Table: Near the Reagent vendor, Coords 266, 110. Cooking Device Oven: Near the Tavern, Coords 233, 99. There are also crafting devices in the castle map, although this area is open to devil’s so be careful! There isn’t a level restriction to crafting, but you might find it easier later on when you have more bag weight to carry more materials. To craft, take materials to one of the above locations put them in by clicking on the device and press produce. To gain skill you need to get a certain amount of attempts, as your skill grows your successes will be better, but also as your skill grows you will be able to craft different items that will give faster skill. Higher skill = better quality / tagged items are made more often. Basic Crafting Info To skill weapons, craft daggers (3 metal, 1 leather), this can be done till SR for maximum profit. For additional skill craft Thunder Bows till 60 skill when you lose the bonus To skill armour, craft Shoes (2 leather, 1 linen), this can be done till SR for maximum profit For additional skill craft Shaman Shoes till 68 skill - when you then lose the bonus To skill accessories, craft Basic Rings (3 copper), this is the only realistic way to obtain SR in accessories. Accessories are the quickest and most profitable way to obtain SR if you plan on getting 100/70/70. This is because it is 3 materials per attempt and you don't have to move to sell to the NPC. You CAN gain skill with a full inventory and/or bag weight; you just don't produce the item, so you will lose profit For additional crafting bonus, if you craft something with less than 50 skill requirement to make, you will obtain a skill bonus and will get skill in fewer attempts then if you were over the skill bonus. An example is Shaman Shoes, with less than 67.9 skill you will obtain a skill bonus, however once you hit 68 skill you will lose the skill bonus and will gain skill at the same speed as if you were making Shoes (0 skill requirement) To get SR you must first talk to Mokpung ( 24~848 Abias ) with 70 skill in any metal craft, then go to dungeon level 3 and speak to Haomu - who walks around inside near the entrance from level 2 and take the hammer that he gives you back to Mokpung Crafting slowdowns are: 20 30 40 50 70 100 120 140 160 The maximum total crafting skill that any one char can have is 450 in total. Maximum crafting skill in any one craft is 200 All restocks are at maximum at T1 and shops stop selling materials at T22, random restocks aren't entirely random. Jinmoo and Pold are the first restock between T2-T7 then any additional are + 5 times after that Momo and Aseol are first restock between T2-T10 then + 8 times after that Crafting Experience and Tags The more craft skill you have in that proficiency the more likely you are to gain a tagged item on craft. Having more craft skill gives you a better economical presence to sell your wares. Shops All materials for crafting are sold by the various Abias traders. Not all materials are at the same restock time, even if they are from the same NPC. The below are maximum materials at T1, randoms are 1/2 that amount Jinmoo T1 5,000 Leather 10,000 Linen 4,500 Tiger Leather 4,600 Wood Pold 8,000 Copper metal 6,000 Orc Metal Momo 6,000 Wolf Meat 3,000 Tiger Meat Aseol 4,500 Leocrot Horns 4,500 Wolf Liver 250 Stige Leg 250 Stige Skin